


A Harmless Inquiry

by lethallen



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallen/pseuds/lethallen
Summary: Dorian inquires about Varric's friend, Hawke. Varric sets him straight.





	A Harmless Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble with no purpose other than to get it out of my head.

Varric was leaning against his normal spot beside the fire when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door next to him open and Dorian emerge. "Hey, Sparkler. How's it going?"

"Varric! Just the man I wanted to see," Dorian greeted, which was met with raised eyebrows. Usually, when Dorian sought him out, it was to play a game of Wicked Grace, but he wasn't sure the other man had quite recovered from their last game. 

"Oh boy. Should I feel this nervous?"

"Nothing to be nervous about," he assured him as he took a seat near the fire. "I just wanted to ask about your friend, Hawke. I've heard of him, of course, but I haven't read your book, nor did we get much information about him northward."

Varric's expression was still one of caution as he regarded Dorian. "Uh, alright. What exactly did you want to ask?"

That seemed to stop Dorian, as he paused to look toward where the subject of their conversation was chatting with the Inquisitor across the room. "Well, he's quite... burly, isn't he? Large. Muscular."

"... Uh-huh," Varric replied, tilting his head with an amused expression. "That's not exactly a question, Sparkler."

"Right. I was mostly just wondering where his... interests lie, if you catch my meaning."

"Are you asking me to set you up with Hawke? Is that what's happening right now?"

Dorian sniffed. "You don't have to sound so startled. He's a fine man."

Varric could barely contain his amusement at the situation; he already couldn't wait to tell Hawke. "Yes, his former-slave of a boyfriend -- with anger issues and a glowing hand he uses to rip out the hearts of Tevinter magisters -- definitely agrees."

Dorian looked disappointed, but Varric knew he'd get over it pretty fast. As soon as he realized the Inquisitor had been awkwardly pining after him for months. "Very well," he sighed. "It was worth a try. Thank you for your _gentle_  delivery, Varric."

"Anytime, Sparkler."

Dorian made his way back upstairs and, soon enough, Hawke was coming back to stand beside Varric. 

"What's got you looking like the cat that ate the pigeon?"

The correction was on the tip of Varric's tongue, but he let it go in favor of more enjoyable pursuits. "How do you think your boyfriend would respond to me telling him a story about how a Tevinter mage just asked me to set you up with him?"

Hawke paled immediately, but there was definitely an intrigued expression on his face. "You're not going to tell him that one," he replied, then glanced around conspiratorily before ducking his head closer to Varric. "But, I mean, do tell  _me_ everything."


End file.
